


Here, let me help you.

by Ellandra



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanart, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellandra/pseuds/Ellandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki helps Tony gussy up Asgard-style!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, let me help you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Limmet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limmet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Poetic Justice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/635514) by [Limmet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limmet/pseuds/Limmet). 



> Fanart for a lovely scene in chapter 94 of this epically awesome fic. :-)

colored version

 

line art


End file.
